SPARK
by Ireth-Kirkland
Summary: [RIREN] La tercera guerra mundial da inicio. Estados Unidos y Rusia contemplan usar armas nucleares. Levi es obligado a participar como soldado contra Estados Unidos, Eren escapa y todo se complica. ¿Cómo encontrar a alguien en medio de un mundo lleno de cenizas? Quizás la música sea la mejor opción.


**Algunas palabras de la autora:**

_Sé que debería concentrarme en mi proyecto "Life is a song" pero esta historia es un proyecto que ya hace más de 3 meses vengo posponiendo. Siendo honesta tengo muchas ganas de escribir esta historia, mas sin embargo no alcanzaba a tener el coraje necesario para hacerlo… no sé. Creo que estoy loca._

* * *

Comencemos con un epígrafe de una frase de Alber Camus:

_[[ … "Para la mayoría de los hombres la guerra es el fin de la soledad. Para mí es la soledad infinita."…]]_

_**Prologo:**_

_[[… ¿Alguien puede escucharme? ¿Pueden escucharme?… Francia ha caído. Repito, Francia ha caído. La ciudad de Paris fue reducida a cenizas. No hay sobrevivientes. Repito, no hay sobrevivientes. ¿Pueden escucharnos? ¿Alguien?… Es imposible dar un número definitivo de decesos. Estamos… estamos perdidos. ¿Alguien puede escucharnos? ¿Alguien? ...]]_

Mensaje Enviado Del Departamento de Defensa de Alemana. _11 de Enero del 2076._

* * *

"_**La chispa – Primera parte"**_

_2 Meses antes del gran impacto, 11 de Noviembre del 2075. Paris, Francia - 04:42 pm. _

-¿Estás listo?- Preguntó aquel pálido joven de cabellera negra colocándose en cuclillas frente a un enorme piano de pared color blanco. Varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su joven frente, víctima del cansancio. Más sin embargo, no desistía en seguir con las labores.

-Listo.- Contestó una voz agitada proveniente de un chico castaño, sus mejillas estaban rojas y el sudor también resbalaba por su frente y patillas.

Ambos colocaron sus manos sobre aquel instrumento musical y empujaron del mismo para que este quedara reposando en la pared. Justo al lado de la enorme ventana principal que la sala.

Ya finalizada su gran "hazaña" retrocedieron para observar su creación. El joven castaño estaba convencido con su trabajo, aquel piano se veía muy bien en ese lugar. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante quien, solo procedió a asentir una pequeña vez.

-Me gusta.- Dijo el pelinegro. –Pero, veamos si la acústica es buena. – Volvió a hablar tomando el banquillo perteneciente al mismo piano colocándole frente al instrumento para así se sentarse lentamente. Movió sus largos y pálidos dedos, como si estuviese identificando las teclas y sin más comenzó a tocar una melodía que el castaño identificó casi al instante.

_One summer's day de Joe Hisaishi_.

El castaño permaneció en su lugar. Disfrutando de la hermosa melodía que su acompañante estaba interpretando; En lo personal, él adoraba que él… que Levi, tocase el piano. Podía decir sin vacilaciones que era una de sus cosas favoritas por sobre todas las cosas. Sonrió para sus adentros, porque; Siendo sincero. Era feliz. Él y Levi eran un joven matrimonio que se había celebrado en agosto del presente año.

Ahora; a sus 3 meses de matrimonio. Ambos se habían mudado desde Italia ha Paris, Francia. Tenían esa necesidad de hacer las cosas por sí mismos, hacer todo como un equipo, ser felices y nada más. Levi originalmente tenía raíces francesas por lo que el idioma no era un problema para él –Cosa que al castaño, llamado Eren. Sí, pero ya aprendería eventualmente-

Gracias a ciertos contactos que conoció a lo largo de su vida. Levi pudo comprar una hermosa residencia cercana al _"parque montsouris"_. Y ahora mismo, habían concluido el arduo trabajo de colocar los muebles donde más les gustara. Y por lo visto, Levi ya había encontrado donde tocar su piano en tranquilidad. Eren alzó su mano derecha; y con sus hermosos iris esmeralda diviso la joya de oro que abrazaba su dedo anular. Aquel anillo que lo conectaría enteramente a Levi; esa joya que decía a gritos "Soy sólo tuyo, yo te pertenezco". Soltó un suspiro muy largo de manera inconsciente, a veces él podía ser bastante cursi, pero; ¿Qué podía hacer? Él se sentía bastante bien ahora, levantó su mano derecha extendiendo su dedo anular. Cerró los ojos y reposó sus delicados labios en el anillo.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Levi. Eren abrió los ojos algo sorprendido para así, encontrarse frente a frente con Levi; Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Levi había concluido la canción y mucho menos, cuando se posó frente a él.

-N-nada…- Desvió la mirada algo apenado.

Levi soltó un suspiro divertido, le sorprendía que a pesar de ellos dos llevarán más de 4 años de relación –y ahora casados- Eren siguiera teniendo bastante pena en demasiadas cosas. No es que le molestara, todo lo contrario. Al ver a Eren sonrojado de esa manera, le recordaba todas las primeras veces que hizo que el de los ojos esmeralda se sonrojara por primera vez.

_La primera vez que se tomaron de las manos... Su primer beso... Cuando amos confesaron sus sentimientos... Cuando hicieron por primer vez el amor…_

Podía ser que solamente Eren era bastante sensible con su piel. Quizás era eso... pero esa pequeña cosa propia de Eren, era uno de los millones de dones que volvían a Eren totalmente irresistible para él. Tomó la mano derecha del castaño con delicadeza; Como si de un pétalo se tratara y sin más, besó la muñeca de la misma manera con la que besaría a un bebé recién nacido. Eren era su tesoro. Uno que no cambiaría por nada, era suyo; De nadie más.

-Siempre tan elocuente. – Soltó Levi con algo de sarcasmo sin apartar la mirada del sonrojado rostro de Eren.

Los rayos de luz comenzaron a colarse por la gran ventana, iluminando la blanca sala de estar. Sin duda esta era la pieza que más le gustaba a ambos; Eren pasó su mano por el cuello de Levi para que se acercara un poco más a él. Levi lo hizo, y sin más juntaron sus labios en un tierno y sencillo beso que expresaba bastantes sentimientos por parte de ambos. Levi poso una de sus manos en la cintura de aquel chico. Todas las decisiones que amos habían tomado habían favorecido de sobre manera sus vidas, Levi lo sabía; Eren era su felicidad. Cualquiera que fueran sus decisiones –por muy malas que fueran- ambos estarían juntos a pesar de todo. Culminaron aquel beso con lentitud. Eren rió un poco para luego juntar su frente con la de Levi.

-"Sólo por un momento… quisiera que este momento jamás se terminara, quiero estar por siempre así, junto a Levi; Como en esas estúpidas historias de Disney… Levi podría ser mi príncipe y así vivir felices por siempre por la eternidad." – Pensó con diversión al mismo tiempo que haló del brazo al pelinegro para que ambos cayeran sobre el suave sofá color rojo. Levi posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del de iris esmeralda. Acarició la misma repetidamente y sin más se inclinó para besarle una vez más.

–Oye Levi. –Habló Eren seguido de a ver concluido su insípido beso. Levi le miró con atención dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

-¿Permanecerás conmigo por siempre?- Preguntó Eren inconscientemente. Se sonrojó un poco al notar como las orejas de Levi comenzaron a ruborizarse.

-Por siempre.- Respondió.

"**La chispa – Segunda parte"**

_5 de Diciembre del 2075. Paris, Francia – 5:56 pm. __Parque Montsouris._

Había pasado 3 semanas y un día desde su llegada a Paris y todo iba bastante bien. Levi había conseguido empleo en una escuela como profesor de piano. Eren, por su parte trabajaba arduamente en casa como compositor. Había vendido hasta ahora 3 letras, de las cuales; 1 había sido por una gran cantante Francesa llamada Zazie lo cual le había dejado grandes ganancias, por lo que el dinero no era mucho problema.

A decir verdad la mayor parte de sus letras seguían siendo un misterio para la sociedad, seguían en un insípido cuaderno que el atesoraba bastante. Pues; La mayoría de ellas, las había interpretado con Levi en noches de insomnio por lo que, no quería que nadie más a excepción de ellos dos las interpretasen. Para él eran memorias únicas e irreemplazables, eran de ellos y de nadie más.

Ahora mismo, los dos jóvenes paseaban por el parque Montsouris. Eren tomaba alegremente la mano de Levi. Eran inicios de Diciembre, le impresionaba que hubiese mucho frio. En Italia, el clima siempre era algo neutral, claro que en tiempos de frío; lo hacía. Pero tenía que admitir que el frío de París superaba por mucho al de Italia. Era divertido ver a Levi con la nariz roja, según había entendido; Cuando la nariz de Levi se enfriaba era cuando comenzaba a darle frío por todas partes. ¡Vaya! Quizás ambos estaban llenos de pequeños detalles que tendrían que descubrir con el tiempo.

-Quizás deberíamos pasar por un café- Sugirió Levi acomodando la bufanda que reposaba su cuello; Eren asintió por eso. Levi parecía que se iba a morir de frío en esos momentos. Quizás esa era una de las mayores debilidades del pelinegro. Esa, la limpieza y por supuesto Eren.

Eren alaba de cuando en cuando el brazo de Levi para que admirara cualquier cosa que Eren descubriera con sus hermosos ojos. Levi no entendía cómo es que podía detectar cosas hermosas de lo más insignificante. Sin duda, tenía una gran visión; Podía verle el lado más hermoso a las cosas. Donde quera que fuera, Eren podía contemplar cualquier cosa con asombro y emoción. La madre de Eren de cierta manera también poseía ese don tan peculiar, aunque todo por su parte terminaba siendo más analítico que sorpresivo.

"_Bien dicen los formalistas Rusos que la sorpresa es para la gente ignorante, pero ¿Te imaginas un mundo sin la sorpresa y la emoción? Sería bastante aburrido saberlo todo. " _Fue lo que dijo su madre. Levi apretó un poco más el agarre con Eren, la madre de Eren, Carla Jaeger fue bastante tolerante con él, quizás demasiado. Pero aun así estaba realmente agradecido con ella por a verle confiado a Eren.

Un poco de la tranquilidad que se podía recoger de aquel instante se rompió un poco, unos rápidos aviones de combate sobrevolaron rápidamente por el parque siguiendo con su camino; Parecían tener prisa. Eren los miró con extrañes.

-Deben estar escoltando a alguien. – Dijo Levi tomando a Eren para así volver a su hogar.

Ya entrada la noche, como eso de las 10; Eren permanecía recostado en la cama, había tomado un largo baño y ahora se sentía bastante relajado; Por su parte, Levi componía pacientemente una melodía en su piano. Eren abrió los ojos en par, había olvidado algo.

–Levi- Llamó Eren desde la habitación –La cual se encontraba a unos 5 metros de la sala-

-¿Mh?- Respondió Levi desde su lugar.

-Hoy en la mañana unos hombres vinieron, me entregaron un sobre para ti, lo dejé encima de la mesa- Dijo Eren.

–Mh. –Respondió Levi siguiendo con lo suyo; Eren sonrió para sí mismo, bien; Ahora podía dormir con tranquilidad.

A eso de las 12 de la noche, Levi permanecía aún despierto, sueño no alcanzaba dominarle por completo por lo que optó por encender el televisor el. Últimamente toda Europa había tendido ciertos desacuerdos con Estados Unidos y su creciente intervención con su desmesurada busca por petróleo. A Levi le parecía estúpido ese hecho, ¿No podían encontrar una nueva fuente de energía? Alemania lo había hecho y todo iba bastante bien por allá y su creciente desarrollo con la energía eólica. Quizás esto simplemente era otra cortina de humo para ocultar la realidad de las cosas, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y como ya era entrada la noche y Eren estaba dormido, Levi decidió contestarlo rápidamente.

/¿_Aló? –Contestó Levi. –Oh- Levi, eres tú, gracias al cielo…- Se escuchó por el auricular. Levi arqueó una ceja. -¿Carla? – Preguntó extrañado. –Sí, soy yo querido, mira; No tengo mucho tiempo, todas las llamadas están siendo vigiladas. –Dijo casi en un susurro. – ¿Vigiladas?- Preguntó Levi. –Exacto, podría explicártelo todo pero sólo te diré lo que sé por ahora.-Dijo algo exaltada, Levi frunció el ceño; No le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando. – La Organización de las Naciones Unidas es un desastre, Estados Unidos y Rusia están en estado de guerra. – Respondió Carla. -¿Cuál es la causa? – Preguntó Levi. -Toda esta información es clasificada, no ha logrado salir de esos países. Esta información que te diré fue descubierta por mi esposo Grisha en su trabajo como consejero. Lo que sé sabe es que un norteamericano atentó contra el presidente de Rusia, Dominic Brown; Lo más probable es que esté muerto. -¿Qué tan mal lo tomó Rusia? – Preguntó Levi. –Muy mal, el hijo de Dominic, Jean Brown está furioso. Quizás ahora mismo estén eligiendo a alguien para dirigir el país – Respondió Carla. -¿Cuál es su plan? – Volvió a preguntar Levi. –No tengo idea. Inglaterra es un caos por su estado neutral y Estados Unidos prácticamente obligó a todo el sur de su país a unirse a su causa; Desde la guerra fría, Rusia sólo ha estado esperando una oportunidad para poder acabar con Estados Unidos. Ahora que se prestó la ocasión no dudará en desaparecerlo. Todo Irak y parte de Siria se han unido a Rusia. -Dijo Carla. –Venganza…- Pronunció Levi frunciendo el ceño. –Quizás. No han prestado mucha información al mundo en general, es como… como un secreto. La gente está viviendo como sin nada sin saber que quizás a sólo 2 cuadras está una masacre.- Dijo Carla algo agitada. –Es verdad, no sabía absolutamente nada respecto a esto hasta ahora que me lo dices.- Contestó Levi. –Levi, tienen que salir de ahí. Mi esposo Grisha descubrió que Francia y Alemania rompieron su pacto de paz con Estados Unidos, tienen que salir de ahí antes de que se desate el cao- La llamada terminó./_

Levi se llevó una mano a la cien. Francia se había desligado de Estados Unidos, quizás esto era una pésima idea, Francia era una pieza clave en el comercio del metal y hierro. Sin Francia como aliado, la creación de armas esa por lejos de ser un sueño de los americanos. ¿Francia se uniría a Rusia? ¿Y si Estados Unidos atacaba Francia? No sabía qué hacer, tenía que sacar a Eren de ahí cuanto antes.

_[[…"Unos hombres vinieron, me entregaron un sobre para ti."…]]_

Resonó la voz de Eren en su cabeza. Caminó con lentitud hacia la mesa; Miró de manera desconfiada el pequeño sobre color rojo y lo abrió con algo de nerviosismo. Leyó el mismo papel con creciente pánico y sin más tiró la misma por los aires mientras corría rumo a con Eren.

-¡Eren!- Gritó.

Aquella hoja calló con lentitud sobre el frío suelo y en el último párrafo se podía rezar:

"_Francia está en guerra._

_Mesie Levi, agradeceríamos su participación como recluta en la Elite del escuadrón No° 72. Este 6 de Diciembre en punto de las 10 de la mañana, sin escusas._

_Atte: Erwin Smit, capitán de la "Élite Dimeg"._

**Final de Prologo.**

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Espero que le haya gustado el prólogo del proyecto, supongo que debería estar esforzándome en "Life is a song" pero es que de verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto ;O; sniff sniff, déjenme por favor un bonito Review si les gustó la historia. Se aceptan críticas constructivas.**

**Gracias por leer~ **


End file.
